makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Caleb Davis
Caleb Davis is the tritagonist in Make It Pop. Half boy, half sub-woofer, this kid is ALL music. A talented DJ, Caleb always has the right beats for every song. Accident-prone and music-obsessed, Caleb cannot sit still. His parents sent him to ackendrick so he could focus on academics and settle down, but naturally he chose to do the opposite. One of the masterminds behind the creation of the school's newest musical treat, XO-IQ, Caleb often neglects life's most basic navigation tools like logic and common sense, but is chock-full of creativity. At his core, he's a good kid who's passionate, excitable, and always up for a good time. His girlfriend is Jodi Mappa. He has fallen for her since the first day.They feel awkward around each other, but they like each other a lot. They had their first kiss in The Troll. Caleb Davis is portrayed by Dale Whibley. Biography History Season 1 In Rumors & Roommates, he is the first character introduced in the series, but with no lines in his first scene. He then is seen going to his room, with his luggage and skateboard in his hand. Mr. Stark then comes in, after he heard the music coming from his room. Mr. Stark then tells him that he is his "freshman problem" for the year. Caleb then correct him by saying that he is their residential adviser, he should advise them, instead of having a problem with them. His is next scene is at the bulletin board, looking for a job. Cheerleader's Valerie Graves and Heather Duncan comes up and suggests a job at Ryker's Rink, but it is really to make fun of him. He then is seen at the assembly, sitting quietly, again with no lines. He is sitting on the benches when the assembly's over with his laptop and headphones. Jodi Mappa and Sun Hi Song comes up to him and tells him his moves are sick. Caleb then questions them by saying "not sick like my grandma's old cat Maurice". They say sick, but in a good way. He is later seen next morning, getting Jodi and Sun Hi out of his locker. He gets Jodi out first and locked eyes with her. He then with Jodi's help, get Sun Hi out of his locker. He is next shown at Ryker's Rink, holding a sign that reads "Help Wanted". He then looks around the rink, and the phone rang. He ran over to get the phone. It is his boss, who is later revealed to be Randy. He is hired as a custodian there. Caleb broke the wall resulting a tiny bit of wall damage, and promised to fix it. He then gets told that a person (referring to Caleb) who practices slow motion walks is definitely not cute and tells him that he is unbelievable. Personality Season 1 An amazing DJ and musical genius, Caleb thinks faster than he can speak. So, he gets ahead of himself a lot. He’s often found filling the halls of Mackendrick Prep with his earth-shattering beats. After meeting Sun Hi, Jodi and Corki, this hit-maker takes on the challenge of getting the girls together to perform at Club Ry-Ri, a skating rink that was turned into a club where he works part time. It's up to him to turn these three into a team! Season 2 An amazing DJ and musical genius, Caleb thinks faster than he can speak. So, he gets ahead of himself a lot. He’s totally into his girlfriend and former band mate Jodi, but things are about to get much more complicated for Jaleb. Relationships Jodi Mappa Girlfriend/Bandmate/'''Best Friend/In Love With Caleb and Jodi (1).png Jodi and Caleb go to the dance together. They first met when Sun Hi and Jodi walked in the hallway and she heard his music. In their second meeting Sun Hi and Jodi were locked inside his locker. He helped her out of the locker and their eyes met. They shared their first kiss in The Troll. Caleb acts very nervous and shy around Jodi. They are in a music group together. Caleb asked Jodi to be his girlfriend inThe Crusd Of RealityThe Curse of Reality and she said yes. but Jodi want to keep that a secret because Sun Hi, In Eggs, the secret came out. Sun Hi Song (Best Friend/Bandmate) Caleb And Sun Hi.PNG Caleb first meets Sun Hi when she and Jodi are locked inside his locker. They are in a music group together. Corki Chang '''Best Friend/Bandmate Corki, Sun Hi And Jodi51.PNG Caleb and Corki's relationship is not really direct and friendli-ish as her friendship with Jodi and Sun Hi. They have never had a direct conversation with each other, often seeing each other in rehearsals at the roller rink with her friends, but are still friendly to each other all the same. They are classified as acquaintances instead of friends, and are in a pop group together. Corki met Caleb in Duet. They are in a music group together. Corki didn't like Caleb at first. Appearance Caleb has blonde hair and blue eyes, and is tall. Caleb usually wears a graphic T-shirt and sneakers, with purple headphones. Quotes Duet Failed Dreams The Curse of Reality Eggs }} Trivia *He is the first male to be a main character in the whole series. *He is Mr. Stark's freshman 'problem'. *He practices slow-motion walks. *He is allergic to fur, pollen and babies. *He has a huge crush on Jodi. *He has his own DJ table in his room as seen in Rumors & Roommates. *He is a 'brooding artist' done by DJ Maxwell. *First main character to be seen in Rumors & Roommates. *He is sometimes a safety hazard as seen in the episode, Popular. *Caleb first kissed Jodi in the episode, The Troll. *He has a journal. *He drank coffee for the first time in Duet. *Jodi got mad at him when she found out he had replaced their egg baby two dozen times in the episode, Eggs. Video Gallery Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Characters